sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Setashi Zichizoku
(Please provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Information Setashi Zichizoku comes from a long forgotten Clan known as the Zichizoku. The Zichizoku Clan lived upon the highest of mountains in a now ruined dynasty where the Land of Snow would be to this day. Having been born the 578th Son in the Clan's history, he is by far the only living Clan member left of the Zichizoku's. Do to the fact he is an orphan and has been since he was 8. His Mother, Father, and Sister were killed by Rogue Ninja, presumably Kirigakure Assassins whom had been given a hit to kill the last of the Zichizoku. Only targeted because of their special ancient bloodline with the former Yuki Clan, which allows the user to wield a Ice Release kekkei genkai. Setashi had been living in a simple home outside of the Land Of Waves before the murderous incident. Having been driven on hate to kill the man that murdered his family, he started his training immediately after burying his Family, though his sister had not been counted for, so Setashi was not sure whether she had been dragged off, or fled. No where to go, the Hidden Mist Village which was close by not willing to accept him. He traveled to the heart of the Land Of Fire, to the village of Konohagakure. Having been accepted there, he worked his hardest on small jobs to make enough money to buy his own house, and was soon accepted into the academy at the age of 9. While at the Academy, Setashi was the only foreign student to be in his class, much less a student with a Ice Release Kekkei Genkai, which was only found out when they did a blood analysis test so his information could be documented down if he ever went missing or if something were to happen. Graduating the Academy at Age 12 and becoming a Konoha Genin, and assigned to a squad of 4. Setashi wasn't much worried about the squad, still stuck on his hatred to murder the men whom killed his family, he stuck with the squad, but did most of his training alone. As the years went by, Setashi had become advanced in the art of ninja tools, able to utilize complicated trigger wire traps, and curved shuriken throwing. At the age of 14, he was promoted to Chunin and had become Mastered in Water Release, and Advanced in his second Nature Wind Release. Setashi, now a full on Chunin, had recieved permission to leave Konohagakure with his Sensei, to travel to the Land Of Snow in attempts to find the Zichizoku dynasty. Over a course of 5 months, Setashi was gone with his Sensei and he had found his Clan's Dynasty. The large now forgotten ruins in which they'd called home. Setashi was in search of the ancient chakra infused metalloid that his Clan used to craft their swords and armor with. Having deep connections with the Yuki-Clan, both clans had children together and by the bloodlines, their children had the Yuki Clan's Kekkei Genkai, Ice Release. The Zichizoku's wanted a way to utilize this Kekkei Genkai more, by making ancient chakra infused metalloids that absorbed the user's Ice Release into the sword, making it possible to use the sword and Ice Release almost at the same time. In respective to Sage Mode, it was just like it almost, just without having to stand completely still and without absorbing natural energy from around the user. Setashi had to search long and hard, but finally found it stored away in the Clan's smelting room, miles under the dynasty. Setashi took this metal with care, and spent time forging a Blade. A Master blade that would define his cold heart to anyone that dared ever hurt his loved ones. After a week, he had forged a 45 inch long blade, made of the chakra absorbing metal. Wrapped in freshly made sturdy leather, and a strap to sheath it in, Setashi had crafted this ancient blade and named it "Shimoyake", meaning Frostbite. He could already feel it absorbing his Ice Release into the blade, making the metal frost and mist slightly. Finally he and his Sensei made their travel's back to Konohagakure, where Setashi could now resume his training until the age of 18 when he was promoted to a Jonin. Now a Jonin, Setashi had taken to training more and Mastering Wind Release and Ninja Tools. He now moved on to Earth Release, something that was very hard for Setashi do to the fact he couldn't solidify his chakra for the longest time because his chakra would either flow like Water or Breeze like the Wind. Having nothing more than to do but train, he was awaiting the arrival of his future squad, not knowing whom he'd have or what he'd be dealing with when they got here. Personality & Behavior Setashi's Personality and Behavior is determined as determined and Cold Hearted to those who dare think they stand above someone. He will not hesistate to put someone back in their place. He's kind and generous to society, always willing to extend his hand to those in need. He is far from disrespectful to his elders, much more his comrads. Other than rarely smiling, he is constantly thinking, preparing every move and paying attention to every last small detail. Described as an Analyzer on the battlefield, he pays attention to flaws, weak and strong points of a ninja. Over all, Setashi is a mystery, waiting to be discovered by those whom take curiousity in him. Appearance Setashi stands at a 6"2 height, weighing 230 lbs. He's a well built man with tanned skin and Clan markings all down his arms. Having unique bright yellow eyes, he also has dark shaggy hair and a dominant face. Wearing nothing more than a black overcoat with a armored tank top, leather strapped pants and steel toed boots. Pretty much his everyday casual outfit, along side the fact that his trusty Shimoyake is always strapped on his back. Nindo "Always Strive And Prosper." Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training Approved By